


Thank You For Smoking

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Thank You For Smoking

  
  
**Pairing:** Marcus/Eve, Eve/Cuban  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** The pervviness continues... I couldn't resist "bumming" the title of this fic off the movie of the same name because it fit so well. Check the title and pairing, and that should prove an adequate warning if you don't want to read something weird.

  


________________________________________

__________

Eve straightened her skirt and looked into the mirror a final time before smiling at her reflection and leaving the ladies room. She walked across Wolfram &amp; Hart's huge lobby, past Harmony's desk – the bimbo was currently filing her nails as she flirted with one of the security guards – and stepped into the elevator and pressed the code into the panel, rolling her eyes as she always did when she went to his level. Walking down the hall, she sighed to find the penthouse suite empty and was about to leave when a sudden idea stopped her dead in her tracks. Yes, if he insisted upon working constantly, she would have to up the ante. Seconds later, a pair of white silk panties hit the black marble floor and she was out the door on her way to Marcus Hamilton.

Making her way to his office, Eve inspected the new secretary who sat feverishly typing a memo of some kind – Marcus seemed to go through secretaries like water, for some reason. The last one had last been seen plummeting to his death from a 13th floor window and from all accounts, hadn't even been pushed. He looked up and made a half-hearted attempt to stop her. "Mr. Hamilton doesn't wish to be disturbed," he blurted out nervously.

"You _are_ new, aren't you? Haven't you learned what happened to your predecessor?" she asked, one hand on the door handle.

He shifted in his seat and swallowed. "Which….which one?"

"The one before last."

"No…"

"She tried to stop me from going into this room."

Marcus was inside the office, sitting at his desk and talking on the phone, when she opened the door. He glanced up at her, frowned, and then leaned to one side to look past her at the secretary before beckoning her over. Eve smiled and closed the door behind her, putting a swing in her step as she approached him – he patted the top of the desk and smiled back. "Yes, Senator – I'm sure we can work something out for you. Now that is interesting…let me pull up the files; would you mind terribly if I put you on speakerphone? Wonderful, just a moment please…" he pressed a button and replaced the phone on its cradle.

Eve sighed as Marcus began to type, still talking to Senator Brucker. He flicked his eyes up to her warningly and placed a finger over his lips. "Yes, Senator, I'm still here…"

She really hoped he wouldn't stay on the phone for much longer; it had been too long since they'd been together, and she had an itch that needed to be scratched. Ever since their first encounter, a craving for him had settled itself into her bones – it was still surprising, since he hadn't exactly been gentle with her, but since that day they had been in constant contact with each other as he was closer to the Senior Partners than she was. Marcus would train her in the finer points of being a Liaison during working hours, and conduct her sexual education whenever (as well as wherever) he saw fit to do so. Which also included working hours. Of course at times he would do things to her that a mortal woman would never survive, but Eve never minded – it wasn't as if he could really hurt her anymore. With each heated encounter between them, she learned that much more about Marcus Hamilton…she'd learned that he particularly enjoyed it when she raked her nails down his back when approaching climax, and they had discovered together that he liked being bitten in certain areas. _Of course that was by accident, after he pulled my hair so hard he ripped out a handful,_ she thought.

Why couldn't he just call that woman back? Eve studied her lover's handsome face as he read something from the computer screen to Senator Brucker, and raised her legs to slip her heels off. She also "accidentally" flashed Marcus, whose eyes flicked over to her interestedly. Sliding a foot into the big man's lap, she began to rub it against his crotch when he closed a hand about her ankle and pushed her away, discussing approval ratings. Eve gathered herself to hop down from the desk, intending to just suck him off, when Marcus placed a large hand on her thigh to stop her. He held up a finger and reached beside the computer to slide a long box over to her.

Intrigued, she opened it to find that it was a box of cigars and sighed again, taking one out. What was she supposed to do with – oh. _Oh!_ Eve looked back up to meet the challenge in his eyes and shook her head violently. If he honestly thought she would...? No. Just…._no_.

One corner of Marcus' mouth twitched as he took in the refusal on her face and he reached to take the cigar from her, making a gesture of dismissal. Her heart sank - he was more than capable of ignoring her for days, even weeks, when she didn't go along with one of his perverted little games…and she had to admit that she usually ended up enjoying whatever he had planned. If she left now, that mean that he would stay away from her even longer, and she felt starved for his touch as it was.

The mere thought of what he might do to her made her shiver, and she slid down from the desk and crossed to draw the blinds over the windows that looked out to the hall. Marcus smirked as she came back to him and perched on the corner of his desk once more. Senator Brucker was beginning to regale them with stories of her young children sacrificing the neighbor's cat as he urged Eve back onto her elbows, setting her legs apart to that she lay exposed to his gaze.

She shuddered as Marcus reached into the box and selected a cigar, running it over his upper lip and looking at her thoughtfully before holding it between his thumb and forefinger and drawing it over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Eve bit back her cries as he teased her mercilessly until she was so aroused she was ready to ignore the fact that she was on speakerphone and beg Marcus to get on with it. He smiled and brushed the tip of the cigar over her clitoris lightly, and Eve abandoned her last remaining shred of decorum to move against it shamelessly. "They sound like lovely children, Senator – if you are ever in need of a suitable tutor, we have several available here at the firm," Marcus said unctuously, making Eve roll her eyes. _If she knew how he **really** is…but then again, she probably wouldn't even care._

Eve jerked and bit her lip as the cigar began to press into her slowly, filling her until she felt his fingers touch her from where he was holding it. She made a mental note to inform him of her disgust regarding his level of perversity later, when she wasn't enjoying herself so much. Marcus set a rhythm for sliding the cigar in and out of her pussy, rubbing his index finger against her clitoris with each in-thrust as she struggled to keep silent. She still couldn't believe he was actually fucking her – and with a _cigar,_ of all things – while calmly speaking to a Senator about the weather.

Her hips left the desk completely as he sped up his movements, making the pleasure she felt increase tenfold. Bitten-back whimpers quickly became open-mouthed gasps; if that woman were to hear, so be it – she was far beyond caring. When the cigar was withdrawn and his fingers and tongue began to work on and within her, Eve let her head fall with a thump to the desk and screamed her throat raw as she came against his mouth. "Marcus," she sighed, feeling his hands slide up and down her legs in an uncharacteristic caress. "What…what about Senator Brucker?"

Marcus released her legs and stood to look down at her. "She's on hold for the moment, but now that you're through" he reached down to unzip his trousers "we can continue our conversation."

"What did you tell her?" she asked curiously, her question blending into a moan as he pulled her to the edge of the desk and shoved himself inside her.

"Does it matter?" He reached over to press a button. "Senator? So sorry for the delay, but the problem has been sorted out." Marcus grasped her hips and began thrusting, pulling out nearly all the way before ramming his cock deep inside her. Eve clutched the sides of the desk and began to push back against him.

Did it matter?

No, not really.

Actually, not at all.

~*~END~*~  
___________________________________________

  



End file.
